LA LA Land
by HJ Russo
Summary: Sometimes the best kind of love, is the one you didn't expect.


**LA LA Land**

_By HJ Russo_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I did I would have Riker: D_

_Summary: Sometimes the best kind of love is one that you last expected._

_Note: Yes it's me and yes this is a new one shot/ why do one when I have plenty of stories on the backburner? Well this is to get my mojo back and as for my other stories I am back to working on them and updates for those should be soon._

It was just another typical day in the crazy land that was LA. Another day of starving actors and musicians ready to sell their souls for the brief glimpse of fame that they craved ever so much. The reality of the situation was that it was sad and pathetic. The things that people would do to get their faces on covers of magazines and the TV screens? Let's say that any self-respect they had was long gone. But that was the price you paid for to get your name out there right? You didn't care about anything silly like that right because the fame and the money would make up for all that right? Like how it would also make up for the pain you caused your family and friends.

You would be able to make it up to them once you got there, because who wouldn't forgive a little arrogance when you would be able to throw Benjamin's at them and get them everything and anything that they wanted.

Because that should have made up for the fact that you were a selfish asshole who only got off on pleasuring his own needs. It was what Ross needed and what Ross wanted and nothing else mattered.

So that is why he was now sitting alone in the dark in his ass waiting for anyone to come and see him, but he knew that no one would come. He made sure that no one would want to waste any more time on his worthless ass.

Ross just sighed.

He really really fucked up but the good thing was that he knew it. The sad thing was the whole thing started off so well and innocent. He and his family moved out to LA so Riker his big brother could fulfill his dreams of being famous. And that sounded good to Ross too, he had always looked up to his big brother when he was growing up so he wanted to do this thing with Riker, it would be something that they could do together. So when they moved out here, they hit the normal circuit you would do when you came out here to try and be famous, they got an agent and started auditioning. But as time went on they realized that music was their passion so the four of them started a band, Ryland didn't want to be in it as it really wasn't his dream, but then they meet Ellington Ratliff and the rest was history as they say.

Ross's heart flickered a little every time he thought about Ellington. Ross just shook his head. There was no point in going there as it hurt too much to think about him. He just couldn't go there.

Ross just threw his head back on his couch and just closed his eyes letting the darkness in. It wasn't anything new really as he had let the darkness in his life in before and let everything turn to shit. So by this point Ross almost welcomed it as it was the only thing that he had left that he knew.

He was getting off track, anyway after they meet Ellington they now had a complete band they called R5, and everything was going well they were finding the sound that they wanted to have and everything was falling into place. Riker managed to get a gig on a new show called Glee and everything seemed to be looking up. Ross even got in a few auditions before he got the one that would basically change his life forever. It was for a part on a new Disney channel show called Austin and Ally. And it was something he was excited about despite his friends giving him shit for going out for something Disney. But he told them to go fuck themselves, there was nothing wrong with Disney as it would be a huge launching pad for him, and after it was over he could go on to bigger and better things. That shut them up real quick. So anyway he went in to the audtion and that was when he first meets Laura Marano. The thought of Laura brought a smile on his face; Laura was his best friend outside his family and Ratliff of course. They had a bond almost right off the bat. It was amazing and obviously he big wigs thought so as they casted both Ross and Laura as their Austin and their Ally. And soon after Raini and Calum joined and the four of them became another family. They had such an amazing thing going on it felt amazing. And his family loved them and vice versa. It was great having such an amazing group of people around him.

He really was a lucky guy.

And then things even got better as he then landed a part in a new Disney movie called Teen Beach Musical. Everything was going great for Ross; his name was getting bigger and bigger. But at the same time Riker wasn't having that much luck with his dream, sure he had glee but he was only really in the background, not something that would bring home the bank, but it was something. But after getting rejected at more and more auditions while Ross was getting more and more offers, things were becoming a little strained between the brothers. But of course they didn't want it to and they tried, but how could it not? When it was Riker's idea to come out here and be famous? And in the end it was his baby brother that was achieving it while he was just a glorified extra? But to Riker's credit he didn't let his resentment show at first. He would keep saying how proud of Ross he was, and so Ross just accepted that and moved on. After the movie wrapped and as Austin and Ally premiered that was when things really took off. The success of Ross even started to help R5. It was getting their name out there so even though that Riker wasn't achieving what he originally attended too, he was still becoming what he wanted to be so he was feeling more and more better about the situation. The show was picked up for another year which made Ross very happy as he loved his his crew very much. He and Laura were especially close, not that he didn't love Raini or Calum, he did but Laura he could be completely honest with her. Despite the rapid fan base they created as their fans wanted Raura to happen so badly, but unfortunately for them they only love that Ross and Laura had was that of a very close friendship. Ross loved her like family. This made it easier for him to be able to come out to her.

Yes Ross Lynch was gay and he was in love with his best friend. No not Laura, but Ellington Lee Ratliff.

And he was normally a fearless kind of guy, but that scared the shit out of him. Because it could ruin everything that he busted his ass for. Yes it was becoming more and more acceptable for people to be gay in Hollywood, but there was still backlash for coming out. Not only that but what would his family think?

He really didn't want to risk it. Laura thought he was being silly and just told him to fuck it and for him to live his life as he was the one who had to live it. At first he was shocked that she cussed because she was a goody goody but that's what he loved her. But the fact that she had his back like that? Well that was pretty damn special. But he still didn't come out. As much as he told himself after his talk with Laura he didn't have the balls to come out. He would get so close to saying it, but every time that he would? He would just change the subject.

And then Teen Beach came out. And that took him to another level all together. It was truly crazy how big that movie was, it was insane. He and Maia were sent on a promotional tour like no other. Disney really thought this movie was like the coming of Jesus, they had it promoted like nothing else. It truly was crazy and he could see that some fans were being turned off by it. And he honestly couldn't blame them. But the thing was huge it was like the most watched DCOM besides HSM, and you knew that it was only a matter of time that there would be a sequel. With all the attention, it helped the band out tremendously. They had recorded their first full length album and things were looking up for them. Everyone was pretty stoked for what was coming their way and Ross couldn't have been happier. And sharing that success with Ellington? Was pretty much fucking fantastic. And what was even better was when Ross learned that Ellington and Kelly had split after 5 years together, they were still friends, but they felt that the spark was gone. So that left Ellington single and for the first time Ross was becoming more and more comfortable with the idea of finally telling Ellington about how he felt about him. He was going to do it, he was finally man enough to do it and tell Ellington that he was in love with him. But to do that a little pep talk from his best friend couldn't hurt right? So he booked it right over to Laura's house to see if she could calm his nerves, just because he was ready didn't mean he wasn't still scared this had a huge chance to go wrong. So he just plowed through Laura's house not even caring that it was rude that he didn't knock, he was just so excited for this to happen that he really didn't care about his manners. As he made his way in to her house Ross was then blindsided at what he saw, right in the middle of her living room was his brother's bare ass as he was in the middle of fucking his best friend. That was a sight that he really didn't need to see and he let out a screech so high pitched you really thought it was a girls. That busting up Riker and Laura from their activities both having a look that was both embrassement and pissed off. He could still remember Riker's pissed off voice screaming his name telling him to get the fuck out of there, Ross did what he was told and walked into the kitchen giving chance for the two of them to get dressed. And as soon as they did they both made their way into the kitchen. Laura was completely mortified and Riker again was pretty pissed. He had his arm wrapped around Laura as Laura hid her head into his shoulder and Ross just giggled.

Yes giggled. That shit was pretty funny. After apologizing for busting in on them like that, Ross had to ask how long they were fuck buddies, Riker threw him a look. Riker then went on saying they weren't like that, they were together and were in love and Laura agreed. She tried to apologize for keeping it from him, but Ross told her that she didn't need to, that he was happy for them. And that he was once again sorry for ruining the moment. Laura waved her hand saying that it was okay and asked why he was here, Ross then blushed as much as he was ready for Ellington to know that he loved him, it was completely different for Riker to know that. And sensing that Ross needed some time with Laura, Riker placed a gentle kiss on her lips and told them that he would be back and to take all the time. Ross was really grateful for that. In the end Laura squealed like a school girl when Ross told her that he was ready for Ellington to know. And with him single there really was no stopping Ross from doing just that. So Laura did what she did best, she listened as Ross explained his fears, and just told him that they only way that those fears would go away was for him to face it. In order for him to be happy he needed to tell Ratliff the truth, he would either react the same way that Ross wanted him to, or be happy about it. Or he would tell Ross that he didn't feel the same way. But the thing would be resolved.

Ross knew that she was right. And so he left Laura's and went back to his house. Ratliff was supposed to come over for band practice. So like he did over at Laura's he raced inside not even caring if he was rude when he noticed that no one was there. Ross just sighed as he went up to his room; he guesses his confession could wait. And as he walked by Rydel's room he noticed something was off. And as he got closer that was when he felt his heart drooped.

The moans. More like Ellington's moans were coming out of his sister's room. Ross could still remember the feeling of betrayal running through him and the best thing he knew he was doing was busting through his sister's room. Both Ellington and Rydel broke apart both pretty pissed at Ross, but Ross didn't care He was just troughly pissed and that was when all hell broke loose. The memory was still pretty fuzzy as he liked to try and forget it. But he said something about how desperate Rydel was for spreading her legs for some emo trash like Ratliff, and the next thing Ross knew was that Ellington had punched him in the face. Rydel's screams could still be heard in his head, even after all these years. But so could the sound of fists and glass breaking. Ellington and Ross were still going at it when the others came in and had to bust it up. Rocky wanting to know what was going on, so Ross filled him in by letting him know that their sister was a slut and Ellington was a cheap asshole who would fuck anything. And Ellington was about to kick his ass again when Mark stopped him. Everyone just looked at Ross with such disappointment and anger that it nearly broke him, Ross then just stomped off. That was the day that Ross stopped being Ross and let everything that he knew and loved go to hell. If he could be betrayed like that why should he care?

Yes he knew he was being petty and a jackass but he didn't care. So he just stopped. He let the fame go to his head and let him control him. The others just got so disgusted with him that after the time Ross said they were nothing without him, that they had enough.

_Ross we have had enough of your shit. You either need to bring your ass back to earth or this is done. Riker said as he and the others were just looking at Ross. Ross on the other hand just laughed._

"_I don't need to do shit. Remember this; all this wouldn't be possible without me. I mean Riker you couldn't even land anything remotely like this. All you achieved was a lame part on a lame show. Wait should I eve call that a part? I meant a glorified extra." Ross sneered. He then looked and saw Laura's disapproving face and his heart nearly broke and he nearly apologized but he didn't._

After that many more hurtful things were said, let's just say that the band dissolved after that and he lost any contact with his family and any remaining friends that he sighed as the memory washed over him, it had been years since that happen but every time that he thinks about it feels like yesterday. And he let that attitude continue on for years. He was rich and famous after all why did he need them?

He needed no one.

So he had no one. He wasn't there the day Riker and Laura eloped. Or the time Rocky manned up and asked Vanessa out. Or the day Ryland graduated. Or the day Rydel and Ellington had their baby. He wasn't there for none of it. Hell he didn't even show up to his father's funeral when he was killed by a drunk driver. They of course tried to reach out but by then the resentment and pain had built up over time he just really was too selfish to let it all go. So he just lived his life the way he wanted too. All night parties and sexcapades that would make anyone blush. By that time he lost the fear of what would happen if anyone knew that he was gay. He would sleep with both women and men and the tales would be printed in magazines and online the next day. But he didn't really care. It was his life and he could fucking live it for all he could.

That was until the day he meet Bradley Will Simpson. Or Brad as he preferred to call him. Ross smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. Brad had truly saved him from himself. He could still remember the day he meet Brad. He had just finished his show and then he saw brad with his band The Vamps. At first Ross didn't think anything of it, but when they bumped into each other Ross couldn't deny the sparks. Ross then repeatly flirted with him, only to have brad roll his eyes and told him that he wasn't going to be playing that shit of a game that Ross had going on. And that Ross needed to pull his head out of his ass and to start being a decent human being again if he ever wanted a chance with him.

Ross didn't like that so he told Brad to go fuck himself and that he didn't know what he just lost. Brad told Ross that he in fact did knew what he lost and that was the chance at getting anal herpies for Brad knew what kind of whore Ross was. And before long the two of them had their asses thrown into jail for fighting and it left them a chance to talk. And before long Ross knew that Brad was right.

Not like was going to tell him that.

But he eventually did.

It was on the night that they got married. And Brad just smirked and said that he knew. Ross smiled at that memory. It had been years since that encounter and Ross just shook his head at that. He was such a jackass, and he was still thankful that his husband was still there loving him. All of a sudden the lights were thrown on and Ross closed his eyes in the pain of the shock.

" Aww you still feeling sorry for yourself babe?"

" No I am not. I am just thinking about what if they won't forgive me? It has been almost a decade since I last saw any of them. What if they tell me to go get lost?" Ross asked in a whisper. Brad knew that Ross liked to put on a game that he was a big man and he could handle anything but the fact that he was facing his family and friends that scared Ross shitless, and Brad knew that Ross hated feeling like that. So he walked over to his husband and pulled him into a hug and placed a gentle peck on his lips letting Ross know that he had nothing to fear. They would eventually get over it and forgive Ross, but Brad told Ross that he did deserve whatever anger they threw at him. But that it took a man to face it head on and own up to it.

" Look Ross, they are your family and friends alright. They love you, but they are angry at you and I love you but they have a right to be. But just remember that behind the anger is the love. Just know that okay?"

Ross nodded. Brad just smiled. " Well how about you go get ready and we can go. I want to meet my extended family so I can let them know what a great piece of ass you are." Brad winked.

Ross just blushed. " Alright let me get in the shower then we can go." Ross said as he made his way to the bathroom, when he looked back

" How about you join me?" Ross winked. Brad just laughed. " Sure let's go" And the two of them walked into the bathroom. And Ross never felt as content as he did just right now. He knew he had a lot to make up for to his family and to everyone else. But he knew that with brad by his side, that anything was possible.


End file.
